


Fan Fiction

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Nico, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Percico Weekend, Protective Percy, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy reads a fan fiction about Nico dying and freaks out. </p><p>Percico Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> A little Prcico Flpuff, I hope you like it. If you do, and want to read more, I write one-shots and multichapter stories.   
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help for any story is appreciated. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Percy stared at the computer screen in shock, tears streaming down his face.

After the wars, Percy had asked Rachel to help him write a book series about what all had happened. What he hadn't expected were for people to write fan fictions for it. Apparently, the people who'd read the stories went crazy with pairing up various possibilities of the Seven, Nico, and Reyna. What Percy hadn't expected was for someone to write such a life-like story about Nico dying.

Now, Percy and Nico had become better friends after Nico had admitted his feelings. Believe it or not, Percy had ended up with feelings for Nico after the mutual break up with Annabeth. Percy knew he was falling for Nico, so his heart broke when he read a story about him dying. The outcome was true, too.

Everyone was written to act how they really would, and Percy had never realized just how much of an effect it would have had on everyone. So, Percy left his cabin with tears streaming down his face and made his way to Cabin 13.

After pounding on the door, Nico answered and rubbed his eyes sleepily, As it was was around three in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Percy?" Nico asked, squinting to get a better look at the son of Poseidon's face. As his vision cleared, he noticed the tears streaming down Percy's cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nico tensed at first as Percy launched forward, wrapping his arms around Nico and sobbing. Nico hugged Percy back before prying his arms off of him, taking him by the wrist, and walking him to sit on Nico's bed. It broke his heart to see Percy this upset.

Percy choked on a sob, but looked slightly relieved at the same time. "You know how I w-wrote those books a while back?" he asked shakily.

Nico nodded.

"Well," Percy mumbled, pulling his shirt up to wipe his tears.

Nico mentally scolded himself for watching the way Percy's stomach ended in a nice V.

"There are people who decided to write fan fictions about it. You know what those are?" Nico nodded again, waiting for Percy to continue. Percy refused to meet Nico's eyes. "They w-wrote one about... about you"

Percy cut himself off with a choked sob, placing a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to cover it. Nico furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Did something happen to Nico and the rest of the seven? He wouldn't be surprised, people could write some pretty messed up fan fictions.

"Percy?" Nico asked softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Percy shook his head, sitting up with a deep breath. Nico could still see him trembling. "You... you died."

Now Nico was confused. "Were the rest of the Seven okay?"

Percy nodded.

"Then why are you so upset? Did something else happen?"

Percy looked at him like he was insane. Nico didn't understand what it was that he was missing here. "You _d-died_. Right in front of me. You were stabbed, and I had to carry you to the sick bay. I wasn't even _there_ when you took your last breath."

Nico sighed, scooting closer to Percy and pulling the sobbing boy into his arms. "I'm okay, Percy."

Percy nodded, clenching his fists around the back of Nico's shirt. "I know, but I got scared that something might have really happened to you. I just had to make sure."

"Why did it bother you so much? I wouldn't have made that big of an impact on the ship. The only people who might be upset are Hazel and Jason."

Percy shook his head. "It would have had an impact on me."

Nico sighed heavily. Threading his fingers though Percy's hair. "It would have had a bigger impact, had it been anyone else who died."

Nico paused, pulling his hand from Percy's hair. He repeated his previous question.

"Why does it even bother you so much?"

Percy paused, then pulled back from Nico's hug. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again before his eyes locked with Nico's. Nico was lost. They were so green, so bright, and so endless. Nico could have spent the rest of his life staring into those eyes.

That is, if Percy hadn't leaned forward and kissed him.

It as only a peck, but it still left Nico gaping. Percy started to look unsure of himself, and Nico realized Percy must have thought he'd made a mistake, and that Nico would be mad.

Nico stared back for a moment, then gently cupped Percy's cheek with his hand, pulling him into a kiss. Percy'd had enough of a rough night, and didn't need Nico attacking him and making him possibly go a bit farther than he'd meant to.

The kiss was slow and passionate, Nico wrapping his arms around Percy's neck as Percy's encircled his waist. Percy slowly leaned forward so that Nico's head rested on his pillow, but he didn't much care.

Nico was kissing Percy Jackson, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
